Drabbles of The Organization XIII
by MindMageVI
Summary: I think the title says it all. The main pairings are Zemyx, Larxel and AkuRoku. Enjoy! Rating vary.
1. Chevre Vagin

A collection of drabbles for The Organization XIII.

Drabble Title: Che'vre Vagin

Pairing: Larxel (Axel/Larxene)

Rating: M (For language)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas for these drabbles

* * *

"What the hell kind of language is this?" Axel muttered, staring at a menu.

"It's French, Axel." Larxene rolled her eyes. Perhaps Axel couldn't read it because it was in a different language. Or maybe it was because he was holding the menu upside down. Who knows?

"Oh," Axel frowned, "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Larxene reached forward and plucked the menu from his grasp, smacking him upside the head with it before putting it right side up in his hands.

'Who's idea was it to come to this restaurant anyway?' Axel thought to himself, rubbing the spot on his head where he got hit. 'Oh yeah, I did.'

Axel had been fighting up the nerve to ask Larxene out for a while. So when she agreed, he felt the need to take her somplace that would really wow her. In an attempt to be sophisticated, Axel took Larxene to the fanciest French restaurant he could find.

It seemed good on the drawing board. He could take her out, show her a good time, impress her, and then maybe she could show him a good time once they got back to the castle. That how Axel saw it, anyway.

But how was he supposed to impress Larxene when he couldn't read a word on the menu?

"Are you ready to order, Sir?" The waitress snapped Axel from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh you can order first, Larxene." Axel stalled. He needed more time to see if he could decipher the cryptic code that, to him, was French.

"I already ordered." A small smirk played on her face, "Go on, Axel. Tell the woman what you want."

"I'll have the..." Axel looked down at the menu and said the first thing he could spot, "Che'vre Vagin."

Larxene held back and snicker and took a sip of her water to cover it up.

The waitress didn't argue. "Alright. I'll be out with your food soon."

"What're you laughing at?" Axel asked, leaning back in his chair. He was quite pleased with himself. He ordered something in French without being too suspicious. Larxene would have to be impressed now.

"Nothing, nothing." She lied.

After about 20 minutes of small talk, the waitress presented them with their meals.

"Looks good." Axel stared down at, well, whatever it was he was about to eat.

"I'm sure." Larxene put potatoes in her mouth to hide another snicker.

Axel caught the snicker, nonetheless, but began to eat anyway.

After he had downed a few bites, Larxene smirked and said, "You do realize you're eating out a goat, right?"

Axel looked up at her and swallowed another mouthful before saying, "Huh?"

Larxene smirked at him triumphantly, as if she was the one who gave him the food. "Che'vre Vagin. Goat Vagina."

Axel's eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

Larxene shrugged as innocently as she could. "I thought you said you knew French."

Axel felt the goat coming up and quickly fled to the bathroom.

Larxene smiled and gave a wave. "Adieu, Axel."

* * *

Poor Axel. What horrible things come from our minds, Chikara. XD

Oh well. Review please!

MindMageVI


	2. Every Rose has its Thorns

A collection of drabbles for The Organization XIII.

Drabble Title: Every Rose has its Thorns

Pairing: Demyx/Larxene

Rated: T (For language)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas for these drabbles

* * *

Axel walked out of his bathroom, towel drying his fiery red hair.

Just then, Demyx bursted into the room. "Axel!"

"Hey Demyx. How did the date with Larxene go?" The Flurry sat down on his bed, tossing the black towel to the floor.

"Not good." Demyx shook his head, stray strands from his mullet catching Axel's eyes. "I did everything you told me to, too!"

"Did you get laid?" Axel asked, smirking.

If Axel gave you instructions for a date, then you're getting laid whether you like it or not. It was _Axel_, for crying out loud! He'd probably had more women then all of the other members put together. Well, that probably didn't amount to much. Nevermind, bad example.

"No. No I did not." Demyx frowned, not that it was any of Axel's business anyway. What went on behind Demyx's door was his own concern. Whether it be making love or just doing a crossward in his pajamas, most likely the latter.

"What?" Axel looked up at him in utter disbelief. "Why the hell not?"

"Well, I did everything you said. I got her roses," Demyx started counting on his fingers as he recited each of the steps Axel taught him. "We had a nice dinner..."

"And?" Axel rose an eyebrow.

"Then it got to next part." Demyx sighed, putting his hands down.

"The dirty talk," Axel chuckled, imagining Demyx attempting to dirty talk to Larxene. "How did that go?"

"Well, let's just say that every rose has its thorns," Demyx turned to the side, showing that his backside had thorns jutting out of it, "And each one of them hurt like hell."

* * *

I must thank Vexen for helping me with this idea. I luffles you Vexen.

Review, my dears.

Oh, and if there are any particular subjects and pairings you want me to make a drabble for, post it in your reviews, ok?

MindMageVI


	3. Don't

A collection of drabbles for The Organization XIII.

Drabble Title: Don't

Pairing: Zemyx (Zexion/Demyx)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ideas for these drabbles

* * *

Demyx closed his eyes and breathed softly, enjoying the silence. His head was currently on Zexion's bare chest, the rest of him covered by the white bedsheets. Zexion stroked his hair, staring up at the ceiling.

Zexion stopped and looked down to the nude boy. "Don't say it."

Demyx opened his eyes, staring up at his lover with confused green orbs. "Don't say what?"

Zexion narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't say it."

Demyx's eyebrows furrowed, getting slightly annoyed. "Don't say what, Zexy?"

Now, if anyone else in The Organization called him 'Zexy', they'd be out cold for a week. But not Demyx. It sounded good when Demyx said it.

"If you even think about saying 'We would make beautiful music together', I'll kill you." Zexion explained.

A small smile tugged on the corners of Demyx's lips.

"You just thought about it, didn't you?" Zexion looked down at the water mage.

"Um...no." The Sitarist lied. Demyx was a horrible liar. He knew that. Zexion knew that. All of Castle Oblivion knew that.

Zexion smacked Demyx with a pillow. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," Demyx laughed, recovering quickly from the assault. "And I love you too, Zexy."

* * *

Yay Zemyx! 

Review please!

MindMageVI


	4. Revolving Door

A collection of drabbles for The Organization XIII.

Drabble Title: Revolving Door

Pairing: Zemyx

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ideas for these drabbles

* * *

Zexion sipped on his soda, leaning back in his chair. He took a moment to let his eyes wander around the large area he was in. Teenagers flooded the zone like a disease, laughing and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. The sound of each of the people fused together into one loud racket, which annoyed The Schemer to no end. The smells of cheese, rice, and chicken flooded the senses, especially strong for Zexion's nose. For everyone there, the place was Heaven on Earth. For Zexion, it was the world's biggest Hell Hole.

The Mall.

How Zexion let Demyx talk him into coming to such a place was beyond him. Maybe it was the way that Demyx stared at him with those hopeful green eyes. Or perhaps because Demyx wouldn't stop asking until Zexion said yes.

But one way or another, there was Zexion, at the Food Court of a mall, about to rip his hair out. Demyx's sweet voice brought him back into reality. Sanity.

"Do you ever wonder why Larxene is the only girl?" The nocturne asked through a mouthful of pizza.

Zexion didn't quite get the question. "...because she's different in the pants then the rest of us are?"

Demyx rolled his green orbs, swallowing his pizza. "I mean why she's the only female Organization member."

Zexion couldn't help himself. "Well, Marluxia has a bigger chest then Larxene does, so you know never know. There might be two females."

"Zexion! That's mean! Don't say that!" Demyx scolded, even though his warning was disregarded by his laughter.

"Hey, you never know." Zexion smiled and finished off his soda.

"Well I guess," Demyx shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing's impossible."

"Well, you've obviously never tried to slam a revolving door." Zexion said sarcastically.

Demyx suddenly got a look of determination on his face.

"Dem, no." Zexion shook his head. "I was kidding."

"Come on Zexy!" Demyx stood quickly. "We're going to Macy's!"

"Why are we going to--" Zexion didn't get the finish asking his question, due to Demyx dragging him out of his chair and over to Macy's.

Demyx skidded to a stop, causing Zexion to almost trip. "Here it is."

The lovers stood in front of Macy's. A large revolving door stood in their path. To Zexion, it was nothing more then a door. But to Demyx, it was mocking him.

Oh, it was mocking him.

Demyx grabbed the edge of the door and tried to slam it, watching as the door spun around quickly in a circles before slowing to a stop. "Awwww."

"Demyx, you don't really think you can slam a revolving door, do you?" Zexion rose a silver eyebrow.

"I'm going to prove you wrong, Zexy!" Demyx said confidently, attempting to slam the door multiple times.

"Demyx, stop!" Zexion said. "You're going to get us in trouble!"

"No I'm not!" Demyx continued his actions. "I almost got it!"

"It's going around a circle! There's nothing for it to catch itself on. It's never going to slam." Zexion explained.

"That's what you say!" Demyx pouted, seeing as his plan wasn't working out so well. "The door will slam!"

Zexion and Demyx found themselves sitting in a small room, security standing by.

"Hey Zexy?" Demyx asked sadly.

"Yes, Demyx?" Zexion said in a monotone voice, though aggitation was evident in his tone.

"The door didn't slam." The nocturne mumbled softly.

"I know, Demyx, I know." Zexion sighed.

* * *

You know that place in the mall that if you get in trouble with security you have to sit there and wait for your parents to come and get you? Yeah, that's where Demyx and Zexion are. XD

Review, deary.

MindMageVI


End file.
